gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wii U Games
For what is known as the Smash Bros. Machine, The Wii U is a successor to the Netflix Machine (Wii). But the Wii U actually does have other games to play on it, So let's take a look. Feel free to add in other games (preferably exclusive), both released and upcoming. See also Other Nintendo 3DS Games. Nintendo Land Nintendo Land is an actually decent game serving as yet another Nintendo crossover (to an extent) and the Wii U's Wii Sports. It can be pretty fun with others, but it does tend to drag a bit after a while in single player. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - If you have people to play with, go for it. Otherwise, the single player doesn't really justify purchasing this. * Mikokiri - Decent launch title, but you won't really come back to it unless you're hosting a party that has people in it that don't know what a Wii U is. * PK Water - I like it, and its great for a party. Even when you're alone, there are modes like Metroid Blast and Donkey Kong to keep you entertained! New Super Mario Bros. U Commonly agreed to be the best of the New Super Mario Bros. U game to the point where most people think that if it's stale that's mostly due to the reused music (which is getting annoying, admittedly). It also got a DLC expansion pack in the form of New Super Luigi U, which is also pretty good. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - Not bad, but there are better platformers on the Wii U, such as Donkey Kong. *PK_Water - I don't think it's as great as NSMB, or NSMBW. The new power-up is confusing and it makes for a boring experience. You want a Mario Platformer? Go play SM3DW. Game & Wario Started life as a free Wii U title with one (instead of 12) game. If you want to know how much of a value Nintendo thinks it is (despite the pricing), they made it available to Platinum Members of Club Nintendo as the yearly reward for 2014... right up there with some Virtual Console titles and Dr. Luigi. Yep. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - I'd have to say skip. The only thing people seem to like from it is Gamer, and that alone isn't worth the pricetag. Fruit Thief and Sketch are fun with friends, but only for so long. Also, Sketch is literally Pictionary. *Mikokiri - Luckily, I purchased this for very cheap. It's not very fun to play alone but with friends and family it actually gets better. Mainly because you'll all be shouting at each other and end up laughing at the end. But none of us have friends now, do we? Pikmin 3 Olimar's not playable in the story mode. OLIMAR CONFIRMED CUT 4 5M45H!!!one!1 Oh, and a fun multiplayer mode! But no online... User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - One of the best and most beautiful games the Wii U has to offer. My only problems with it are the lack of online multplayer and that the campaign feels a bit short. * Mikokiri - Amazing and beautiful. It's a shame it's a bit too short and the extra modes won't really keep you coming back. Super Mario 3D World The Wii U's 3D Mario title, for better or for worse. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - It was the first 3D Mario game I've ever had to force myself to finish. If you didn't enjoy 3D Land, you won't enjoy this one much either. Otherwise, give it a try if you feel you have to have it. If you don't, you wouldn't be missing much by skipping it. * RedAndWatch- Amazing, This game takes everything that platformers are known for and reinvents it. I don't normally complete games all the way through but this just couldn't leave my mind. * Mikokiri - Wonderful game but some stuff cries bull (like starting from the beginning in a puzzle house) and it's best not to give it to a young child, since it seems more targeted towards the hardcore audience world Bowser and beyond. Also, kidmf, please stop saying that you won't be missing much by skipping it, mainly because you will be missing a lot with this one. ** kidmf935: I DO WHAT I WANT! Also, I was just giving my honest opinion. I will admit that I said "you won't be missing much" a few too many times. I really should stop binge-posting because I tend to get repetitive. Still, I stand by what I say that this is my second least-favorite 3D Mario, only above 3D Land, and that anyone who didn't like 3D Land's gameplay probably wouldn't enjoy this one's. I mean, it's alright and all, but this and Sunshine are the only two I haven't felt compelled to 100%, and at least in Sunshine I was still having fun by the time I got to the end. This one just didn't do much for me. But hey, I'm glad to have conflicting opinions. I'd rather not let my negativity be the only thing one has to go by for a game. * PK_Water - This is an amazing game. The graphics, the power-ups, the levels, the music... all well done. The only drawbacks are the repeated bosses and having to beat each level with 5 characters, forcing you to play the level at least twice. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD I hope you like slightly faster sailing! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - If you still have the original, you don't need to pick this up. If you don't (or have never played it), you are missing out on a lot. * Mikokiri - Don't bother with this if you have the original until you see it for cheap, but if you've never played it or are a newcomer to the series, it's a great place to start. * Pnkgoldcatpeach- Not my favorite Zelda, but there is something about it I didn't like. Probably all the islands that are all the same thing, which gets pretty boring. It was boring the first time I beat it, but I did it again and it was better. Pretty easy game though, but there is a hard mode to challenge you. Sonic Lost World Hey, look, the only one of the three Nintedo-exclusive Sonic games that anyone actually cares about! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - A step down from Generations. Like with 3D World, if you feel you have to have it because Sonic, then go for it. Otherwise, it's not really a must-have. The story's pretty decent, and I like the dialogue, though. * RedAndWatch- ing horrible, Excuse my poopy potty mouth but this game is just horrible in everyway. Anything redeemable about it was just stolen from another game. * Mikokiri - Average platformer with a huge difficulty spike in the last zone (well, only if you plan on getting all the red rings). Some of the dialogue is amusing but Super Sonic feels pretty lame here, especially compared to colours... No special music make me sad. The Wonderful 101 Even though the game sold terribly, Wonder Red had (and still has) some decent support. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *Mysterious Stranger - Good game. Play this game now or I will send my highly trained team of Korean ins to your mother's basement and force you to read Sonichu until you melt into a puddle of human sorrow. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze CRANKY KONG CONFIRMED FOR ZELDA! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - One of the best games the Wii U has to offer and one of the best platformers I've ever played. As long as you can stand the taste of platformers, it's more than worth it. *PK_Water - It's multiplayer is confusing imo, but when you play it alone, it's a golden game. Mario Kart 8 The final nail in the coffin for F-Zero UX? Also, more like Legend of Mario Crossing Kart! AHAHHAAH! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - If you can get past the roster, you should definitely enjoy it. * Mikokiri - It's a wonderful racing game full of replaybility and perfect for parties. Item balance still needs a bit fo tweaking but it isn't as bad as people make it out ot be. It seems to have improved a lot after the DLC too. * pnkgoldcatpeach- I like it! The AI are much easier than MKWii. My only problem with it are courses are noticeably shorter, taking 2-2.5 minutes to complete the course. * PK_Water - I'm not a fan of Mario Kart myself, but I LOVE MK8. It has PGP, yeah, and all Koopalings but no Jr., that sucks, but it's an amazing game as a whole. Hyrule Warriors Da da, da da da da da daaaa- User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - Can't say it does much for me. Maybe it's just the genre, though. The story definitely isn't anything special, so don't buy it for that. If you like these kinds of games, go for it, but otherwise it's mostly Zelda in name only. * Mikokiri - Over 100 hours of gameplay (and even more with DLC), this Dysnasty Warriors-esque game is wonderful. But if you haven't played a single one in your life, it'll just feel like a Zelda game running on a different games gameplay engine... Or something. Don't get Legends over this if you have to choose, the Legends content will come as DLC for this game... J... Just you wait... Aha.... * pnkgoldcatpeach - fun but once you unlock all of the characters I lost interest... also Princess Ruto and Ghirahim are the reasons to play this game. Bayonetta 2 LAWLZ, NINTENDO IS SO KIDDY User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *Pnkgoldcatpeach - I played the demo. This is hard af. Update: got the game. Literally a movie featuring some button mashing every once in a while. Unpopular opinion 1>2 Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric DON'T CALL ANYBODY. Note—this game now has its own page. Please leave a review there. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Still not in Smash. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935 - Pretty fun title. Not sure if it feels like it has enough content to justify $40, but if you have money to burn and are considering it, go for it! *PK_Water - Makes for a fun and challenging experience... for about 40 minutes. Not worth buying it. NES Remix ay guis lets take da nes games an put em together lik warioware, is gud. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935: It's decent, but if you're looking for what it seems to advertise (like mixing the games together), you're not gonna get a lot of that. It's mostly just small challenges you'd expect to find in the games if made today. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Why does everyone seem to forget Kirby? This happened with Triple Deluxe, too. User Reviews *MNova: Fun (albeit very different), charming game with very pleasing clay-like visuals. It's not your typical Kirby game, however. If you aren't a fan of the gameplay of Canvas Curse, I cannot recommend this, but if you are (or think you can adapt to its formula), definitely pick it up some time! Mario Party 10 Car's back so it's still . No really. It's average at BEST. It's all the cars fault... User Reviews *Phantom Dusclops'92 - Better than it sounds. Or my taste is really ? *PK_Water - I like it. Amiibo Party sucks though. Yoshi's Woolly World The one game the art style makes sense with more than it did with Kirby's Epic Yarn. Also plush toys THAT ARE AMIIBO. But those Americans get to wait longer. Yaaaay... User Reviews *Mikokiri - It looks rather nice and cute, but not even an hour and you'll have had enough of it for the day. It doesn't try hard enough to make you want to keep playing unless you missed a few collectibles on the previous level, and that's only if you're a completionist! Only get it at full price if you really like Yoshi, platformers and yarn to a big extent. But get it at price drop, just don't expect too much out of it. Literally flying through the levels as a Pit Yoshi will get boring fast. *kidmf935 - I've had more fun with it than I did the original! It's a lot of fun, and the art style works pretty well (although unlike with Kirby, there's no explanation for it). I still think that Tropical Freeze is the best platformer on the Wii U, but you really can't go wrong with this one. It lives up to the original in every way, and there are some instances where I'd say it's even more fun. Also, it handles amiibo integration really well. And the multiplayer is even better. Seriously, iti's fun. And remember, the easy mode is optional, so it's not like the game is forcing you to just fly and avoid all of the enemies and hazards. *PK_Water - This game is made out of yarn gold. It is so cute, and challenging. It has so many collectibles there is ALWAYS something to explore and discover! If you 100% the game, you are officially a pro gamer. Splatoon Fun? In a shooting game? IMPOSSIBLE! And already popular enough to get amiibo. User Reviews *pnkgoldcatpeach- fun af till idk it is pretty much only fun with friends that is why you should share your NNID on that page. *Mikokiri - Very addicting game that is a very good COD Rage simulator! It has something for everyone, and I'd say it's even better than smash. *kidmf935 - I WANT THIS GAME SO BADLY. I've only played one round ever (as part of one of the Global Testfires. You know, the disastrous one that failed completely), and I had so much fun in it. I NEED THIS GAME IN MY LIFE. Oh hey I'm actually getting it next week. Hype. *PK_Water - I like it so far, the story mode is great fun, and the multiplayer isn't that bad! You have to learn the controls, but once you have, it's simple! Devil's Third It's like Bayonetta 2 with the whole exclusivity thing, but no one cares about this one. Also it's coming to PC for a cheaper price and with more features. And even though it's apparently a legitimately bad game, the director said that no, you're just bad at it. Guess every single reviewer is bad at it. User Reviews * Super Mario Maker So this is how Nintendo makes New Super Mario Bros. games! Also, it comes out on 9/11. Apparently, that means there's a controversy with this game or something like that. Like the hand apparently being ist and racist. Oh, by the way, there's a DLC stage in Smash based off this game. User Reviews *Mikokiri - I found creating my own levels unrewarding until people actually played them, and searching for levels manually was a chore. 100 Mario Challenge is the only part I find fun about this game if I'm being honest. I don't see the hype around it and I never did. But I'd still recommend you give it a try. *kidmf935 - A really solid game, and I'd definitely recommend it. On the other hand, the 100 Mario Challenge is pretty terrible since there's no level filtering aside from difficulty (which is based on the deaths:wins ratio, so expect a ton of fake difficulty and poor level design) and a ton of automatic levels. Also, Super Mario Bros. Maker is more accurate since that's the majority of what you'll see. For the original NES game, it's a spectacular level editor. For even 3, never mind World and U, it's missing far too many features to keep your attention. The costumes are pretty awesome, though. *PK_Water - You have always something new to build, and if you run out of ideas, you have countless of inspiration in the online levels! Also this is the only Mario game where you can play as Kirby. Super Kirby Maker! Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water It's eShop only, too bad. Except for Europe gets physical cause bias. Guess no one will buy this now. Started an operation rainfall which will probs fail. Nintendo clearly doesn't care about this game as it got no advertisement, was not at e3 (at least shown in the direct part of it). Why even make it? Also it is scary. User Reviews * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival Animal Crossing: The one video game series never allowed to have a spinoff. Ever. "You want your classic Mario Party? Here" "This isn't cli-" "SHUT UP!" User Reviews *Phantom Dusclops'92 - It's funnier than I thought. It allows for 2-3 players to play alone without extra CPU characters to fill the game, making the game faster when you have less than 3 people to play with. Also features a pop quiz game that needs you to know everything about the Animal Crossing franchise, from fish to portraits to K.K. songs. *PK_Water - It's cool tbh. The city customisation is fun, the use of amiibo cards is creative and good, and the gameplay itself actually takes inspiration from the AC games! Pretty solid game. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Bad news, Isaac supporters... Oh and it hasn't got a tournament mode or any fancy courts, so it didn't do well. Guess it wasn't the smash Nintendo was expecting! No? Anyone? User Reviews *kidmf935 - It's literally just the 3DS version with less content and Mega Mushrooms. Xenoblade Chronicles X It's going to be weird having the Monado as the series icon when the protagonist inevitably gets into Smash. "Blimey, this game is fun! Not as good as the original, though." -Shulk "No Shulk? I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!!!" -Mikokiri's sister. It's been out in Japan for months, but no one cares about that. Also Nintendo's not advertising it because according to someone who works in localizing for Mexico, everyone who would be interested in this game already knows about it. It's out now, time for reviews! User Reviews *Mikokiri - I did not have fun with this beyond character creation. The game punishes you for exploring very early and I did not find the story interesting enough to actually engage in early on. I deleted my save file and would have returned it if my sister didn't like it. It doesn't hold up to the original in my opinion, but the creatures and world outside the 'safe haven' look beautiful.... The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Everyone was demanding it! And now that we've got it, the graphics are terrible (or will at least age as horribly as the original), the game only has minor tweaks compared to Wind Waker HD (shorter Tears of Light fetchquests?), and it's completely unnecessary since you can still play the original. So sayeth GameFAQs... But you're gonna buy it anyway if it's the only way to get dat gorgeous Wolf Link amiibo, aren't you? It comes with useless amiibo gimicks too that either make the game too easy or too hard, yippie! User Reviews *kidmf935 - It took me three hours to get to the first dungeon. Three hours of slow, boring walking from place to place, meaningless fetch quest, forced minigames, and clunky controls. I can remember why I never fully replayed the game now. It's also pretty clear that all they did was upscale since for an HD game released in 2016, it looks pretty awful. Well, except for the environments and colors. Those are amazing. *Mikokiri - While the colours do look better, that's all it really has going for it. It's just a ing texture and controller update when compared to the GCN and Wii versions... It feels like a rushed port with tacked on amiibo functionality just to distract us from the fact that there is no Zelda U yet... *Asuka_Langley - Gonna go against the grain here and defend this entry. It was treated as the greatest game of all time upon release, and it still delivers. While it's far from the best Zelda game, the pacing is a bit clunky (especially compared to, say, A Link to the Past) and the graphics are as brown as ever and subpar compared to other modern HD games (I've only played the GC version but can compare), it has the most amazing dungeons in the series as well as unforgettable, cool and quirky characters, and feels like an even bigger sequel to OoT. Definitely worth a shot, especially if you loved OoT itself. That said, BOTW blows TP out of the water in every department except for its villains (and TP doesn't have the timelessness of OoT on its side), but TP is still worth playing if you like the character designs and want to flesh out your understanding of the Zelda universe. Pokken Tournament The game that everyone wanted for Wii U comes on Wii U. Who would have guessed that. Oh look it's out now. User Reviews *Mikokiri - This game is FUN. I feel a competitive scene coming from this, but I personally don't care to memorise what the buttons do so I just mash and hope for the best. It works out fairly well, thankfully. Also don't underestimate grab attacks... Star Fox Zero Can't let you know anything at all about this game, Star Fox. Please move along as it does not exist. It's why Wolf isn't in smash either. No Krystal (although it's been said that she'll probably be in the sequel if there is one). The fanbase has split into many fragments over whether that's simply good or bad. Also, it appears to be a kinda-sorta remake of 64. Oh, and its name is Star Fox Zero simply because Miyamoto thought the kanji for "zero" looks cool. Seriously, that's it. At one point, Miyamoto wanted a transformable Arwing amiibo for it. Guess that was just a pipe dream... Although Fox and Falco amiibo give you cool Arwings in-game... Yay? User Reviews * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Impressively, this game manages to combine two very beloved series while alienating fans of both of them. Heck, both fan groups say it does't even represent either franchise well at all. Also everything is slowly becoming censored. There is a character named "Tiki is my Waifu." We are not making this up. This is seriously a thing. It's out in Japan and it's selling like . Guess it should have been canned, which is probably what everyone secretly wanted. Good news: Nintendo of America's still localizing it! Even better news (for weabs): no dub! Which they say is because of preserving Japanese culture or something like that but I think we all know the real reason... But hey, at least we're still getting it, right? I... Is that a good thing? User Reviews * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games They're still making these? Anyway, they actually seem to be putting effort into this one after the disappointment that was Sochi 2014, by releasing it during the same year as the Olympics and not the year before, and doubling the number of playable characters from 20 to 40. User Reviews * Paper Mario: Color Splash Considering the only game that outperformed Sticker Star was Super Paper Mario (on a system with a much larger install base and more casuals who will only buy Mario games), you only had yourself to blame for this. And Nintendo for not listening to feedback... or maybe they have? While it's clear that Intelligent Systems was intent on doing this from the start (seriously, just read the Iwata Asks on Sticker Star), it seems like they've actually taken some of the concerns into account. Not the big ones, obviously, but if GameXPlain's analysis is anything to go by, this game won't be horrible. But would it seriously be too much to ask for experience points? Nevermind it turns out there actually is a leveling system... for your hammer. User Reviews * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Like Skyrim with(out) guns. Absolutely everyone chose this for GOTY 2017. It came out as a dual-release for Wii U and Switch, and even has its own amiibo line. Also, Ganon is Cthulhu now. User Reviews *Asuka_Langley - HOLY. . This game blew my mind and won me over to the Zelda series for good, and easily dates entries such as Twilight Princess because it does so much more and so much better. There's so much to do, and every single action in the game feels rewarding. There's absolutely no linearity whatsoever - you can go to the dungeons in any order, go explore late-game areas and cheese yourself some high-powered weapons, or just waste your time cooking meals. The graphics are absolutely gorgeous (all the detail and coolness of Twilight Princess with the color of Wind Waker), and the cast of characters (save Calamity Ganon) is easily the best and most memorable in a Zelda game thus far. If you have a Wii U or a Switch, you owe it to yourself to buy this game if you're a fan of open-world games and fantasy games in general. Category:Terminology Category:Games Category:MLG Category:Irrelevant Category:Marketing Ploy